


Lustful Lepidoptera

by SCP_1471



Category: Mothman (Folklore), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Something strange visits after you perform a weird ritual you found in an old book.





	Lustful Lepidoptera

Man you really are hoping this works.

About $300 worth of weird supplies mostly grabbed from Amazon and E-Bay, a book picked up from a bizarre occult kinda shop in town, and just a few drops of your own blood. That’s what it called for.

You spent a good whole day working on this strange ritual, something about “calling upon the metaphysical to meet that which only partially exists.” How the fuck does something only partially exist? And the ritual itself has taken up most of your studio apartment, and the chill air of early spring wafted from your open window. God damn why does it call for the window to be open, it’s fucking cold outside.

The final touches, a fingerprint of your own blood in the very center of what can only be described as an altar. Then the book said to wait out the night with the window open. Considering its still only 8:40 PM, you take advantage of the electric blanket you thankfully still had set up and sit underneath it, browsing social media on your phone.

Time fades, and you make a few trips carefully over the altar to the fridge to grab some snacks and water. Ugh this was taking forever. The wait sucked, the suspense sucked, the cold sucked. Gods you just wish they would just show up already like the ritual said.

But sleep was the only thing you couldn’t do, so you deign to just, watch and wait. Midnight passes, and the only light are from the two candles (supposedly infused with mothdust?) in the altar, and the light of your phone.

1 am, you can feel the draw of sleep tugging at your consciousness. It’s getting really hard to stay up.

2 am, according to the dull red of your alarm clock. That dull red is the only thing you can really focus on right now, with your phone set aside to charge. A dull red that for some reason just won’t leave your vision. You close your eyes, but that dull red just keeps persisting. But when you go to sit up from your slouched position in your bed, something… warm stops you. Did you snag your electric blanket on something?

A sudden noise that jolts you to your senses says otherwise, a noise that doesn’t sound natural. “H-hello?” You stutter into the darkness of your room, only to be greeted by that noise again, this time from above you.

You take a peek up, slowly, and spot two great big dull red eyes gazing down at you. The surprise jolts you back against the headboard of your bed. The eyes were practically circles, and much too massive to be on anything you knew of. And you’re suddenly aware of this weight that’s been on you for probably the last hour, which you dismissed as your blanket.

You gingerly reach an arm out to the side table, grabbing your phone, and shining the dim light of your screen at the eyes. You’re granted only a brief glimpse of a strangely featureless face, the only major feature besides its eyes being the huge fluffy antennae and- oh good lord those teeth are huge!

But your glimpse is cut short when the creature reacts to the light and backs away from you and the bed. Is it- wait no, duh, you just flashed something in the face with light in the pitch black of night of course it’s gonna back off. You hit the lock button on your phone and set it aside.

“Hey, hey, sorry about that. I just wanted a better look.” You call quietly into the darkness of your room, being met again by those two giant globes of red. “I won’t do it again, will you come back?”

You were genuinely interested in this creature, not really afraid of it other than the unknown of if it might end up attacking you. But you had a feeling that this thing was safe, and didn’t really have any plans on hurting you. You couldn’t tell what made you feel this, but you felt it alright. Maybe it was just your fascination with the unknown?

One thing’s for sure, when the creature clambered back onto your bed, is that you were a little more than just curious about it. “There we go. What are you, anyway? Can I… pet you?” You reach a hand out gingerly while speaking softly, gazing up at those great big eyes.

The creature closes the distance between it and your hand, and you feel your palm sink into a veritable mass of fluff that covered its weirdly chitinous body. So it’s a bug, perhaps- OH!

“Wait you’re mothman aren’t you? The cryptid?” The vague writings of the book started to make sense as you finally fucking piece together just what was going on. Upon hearing the name, the creature seems to react, nodding at you. At least you think it’s nodding, your night vision is still warming up so you can really only barely see its shape.

But hey with the confusion cleared up, you can definitely understand most of the interpretations of this cryptid. It’s huge, a bit gangly, but covered in a surprisingly warm layer of fluff, which you find yourself just idly running your hand through. Huge red eyes, big fluffy antennae, and a massive set of wings that flit in response to your hand wandering up to the cryptid’s chest, met also by a gentle chirping noise.

The reaction causes you to smirk, and you bring your other hand up to rub at its chest. Mothman practically sinks into the rubs, and pretty soon actually does, right on top of you! The sudden weight knocks the wind out of you a little, but you keep going the best you can with the rubs.

But with your hand squished between you and the fluffy beast on top of you, you pull your hands free and move them up to its back. Its back wasn’t as fluffy, but its wings felt more like a cloak of silk covering your hands rather than a fluttery membrane. Holy shit it was just so soft, and you can’t help but stroke a hand over the silky cape of wing.

Oh god that might’ve not been a good idea, as the cryptid shrinks back into a crouching, defensive stance on top of you. You hold your hands up to show you don’t mean any harm, until something catches your eye. You don’t think you hurt it. On the contrary, you can see something pinkish poking out from between its legs, but only barely in the darkness of your room. You… were turning it on?

“Did you… You like that don’t you?” You keep your hands out in front of you, as you and the beast both seem to be sizing each other up.

A few silent moments pass between you two, that pinkish member only getting clearer as your night vision adjusts further. You slowly and carefully reach a hand forward, deciding to take the first step, and delicately feel along its soft member. It was warm, really warm, and seemed to be coated in a light bit of a weirdly slippery fluid. That same chirping noise from earlier emitted from its chest as you felt around its length.

As you explore the monster’s appendage, you can feel the strange ridges that run down along it. You can also feeling it growing in your grip as you play with it. Pretty soon you had it at its full length, a good 8 inches of ridged moth dick.

You breathe out a warm huff as your mind goes over just what this monster could do to you with such an appendage. Your free hand moves to tug down the blanket that’s covering your mostly-nude body, and the mothbeast on top of you adjusts to let you reveal yourself.

And you really start to think you won’t need that electric blanket tonight, because you soon find yourself with mothman resting on top of you again. Its body was incredibly warm, especially as its soft fluff was pressed down against your bare chest. It was chirping a lot, too. It was definitely enjoying this.

The closeness though was getting you worked up, especially since you could feel mothman’s length rubbing up against your covered crotch. You could tell what it wanted. You didn’t waste much time in stripping out of your underwear to expose your nethers. And in response, the beast didn’t waste much time in trying to penetrate you either.

You feel its tapered tip nudge up against your rear entrance, that slick fluid making sure it would slip in without issue. You gulp in anticipation, but the beast doesn’t push further than where it is. You peer back up at its bright eyes, as it seems to be watching, waiting for an answer.

You hesitate only briefly before nodding at the creature. Soon you can feel its tapered length push against you and slowly penetrate your rump. The intrusion forces you to moan out and squirm a little beneath it. Oh gods it felt so good. Just the mix of heat, the size, and the ridged texture along it all sent waves of pleasure through your body.

Your arms wrap around the beast, fingers running through its fur and clenching at its soft, warm body. You can’t help but cling as it pushes in, deeper and deeper, slowly into you. Your own arousal was growing rather intensely too, and you ground your crotch up against it a little.

Oh gosh it was a lot bigger than you anticipated. That eight inches felt way bigger once the mothbeast’s entire length was buried inside you. You moan out between hot pants, your face buried in the beast’s neck. Then you could feel the beast wrap its arms beneath you, cradling you against its warm body. Or was it to grip onto you? You don’t really know, could be both, and don’t really care either.

Your moans got even louder when mothman started to thrust in and out slowly. Chirps and chitters filled your ears, and everything just felt so good. You dig your nails into its chitinous body, and claws dig into you in return. They weren’t dangerous claws. More like dull, flat-edged claws, worn through use. But they ran against your back, eliciting even more intense moans from you as you clung to the fluffy beast on top of you.

Its thrusts steadily picked up speed and weight as you lost yourself to the pleasure. It didn’t take long for you to be pushed over the edge and orgasm, making a bit of a mess of yourself even as the beast thrusted into you. But the monster didn’t seem to be getting close just yet. But something in your head was giving you ideas. You lean up just a little and whisper something into its ear.

“Harder.”

Hearing your request, you soon find yourself lifted up off of the bed into mothman’s arms and pressed up against a wall. Your face turns beet red in response. You didn’t expect this at all, and your gaze meets the beast’s. Even though its eyes are just giant red orbs, you can feel the emotion behind them: desire.

You’re given just a few moments respite before that toothy maw of the beast’s ends up latching to your neck. Teeth dig into your flesh, not piercing the skin, but enough for you to really feel it. The sensation causes you to moan out in a mix of pleasure and discomfort, but that doesn’t stop you from enjoying this way too much.

The monster starts rocking you against the wall, your arms now draped over its shoulder and clutching at the fluff at the base of its wings. The increase in pace told you that that was a very good spot. You clutch and brush the base of its wings as it pounds into you. Fuck you already feel yourself on the verge of another orgasm somehow. This just feels so good.

“Yes… fuck… So good~…” Your words seem to egg on the beast, and you can tell you’re probably going to be a bit bruised with how hard it’s fucking you against the wall. But gods this feels too good for you to care.

Soon though, you cum a second time, your mess dripping down against the beast’s crotch. But with the increasing warmth inside you, you have a feeling mothman was getting close to. You egg it on, clenching around it rhythmically. You wanted, needed, to feel it release inside you.

And eventually your efforts were rewarded. The creature shoves its entire length into you, and you can feel it throb inside you as a wave of thick, strangely hot cum floods your insides. The sensation is intense, almost indescribably good. You moan loudly and passionately, grinding and squirming in the beast’s grip. You just wanted this sensation to last as long as possible.

The mothbeast’s orgasm doesn’t last super long, but the warmth sure did. You slump against the fluffy monster as you bask in the afterglow of such an intense session. Hands wander along its fluff, and clawed digits rub along your back. Gentle chirps and chittery noises helped you relax.

But with such an intense session, you find yourself quickly exhausted. Considering how late it was, sleep was inevitable. Not matter how much you fought it, you could feel the darkness of sleep wash over you.

You awaken to a chill in the air, sitting upright in your bed to see what was up. Your window was open, but… All of the ritual materials from last night were gone. And… stacked neatly on the counter? Did you do that? You recall the events of last night, and last you remember was falling asleep in the arms of that cryptid.

So then what happened? Did mothman clean up for you? You can’t really be certain. But when you look over to your side table where your alarm clock sat, you notice something strange. A whistle, from the looks of it. Carved out of wood, with a moon etched into it.

The only conclusion you can come to… is that this summons the cryptid. Without all the mess a ritual requires you to go through. You smile and tuck the whistle away for safekeeping, knowing that the next night with it will probably be just as good as the first.


End file.
